A day at the Fair
by Halo Bug
Summary: Gemma's day at the fair in Kartik's view. Not mine, read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Gemma Doyle trilogy. It of course, belongs to Libba Bray. I don't know if anyone has written in this part of Kartik's view but I promise that I wrote this all by myself (Aside from what happens in the books...duh.) lol enjoy!**

I spy Gemma down by the water with her friends, Felicity and Ann. The seem to be hiding from their headmaster down on the bank. She sits watching the rowers that are coming fast down the river. Ann says something to her and she replies, looking smug for a moment. I stand dumbly in the crowd, wanting more than anything to sit there with her. I am distracted by Felicity jumping up and saying something that causes the other two to break into a fit of laughter.

"Good Afternoon!" Felicity yells. Gemma's face reddens, as her blond friend continues "You sir, my dear friend here is far too modest to make a confession of her admiration for you. Therefore, I've no choice but to make a case on her behalf." Gemma looks absolutely mortified and attempts to hide herself. The man who has stood in the boat is a large man and I understand immediately that this is a cruel schoolgirl prank. Gemma pulls on her friend's skirts, causing Felicity to shout out once more "I'm afraid she's rather shy, sir. Perhaps if you were to woo her"

I laugh at the rehearsed sonnet that the man recites, earning me a few glances from the crowd I am currently walking through. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate," Gemma? Temperate? That's a joke. I mentally slapped myself. I was supposed to be distancing myself, so I began to walk towards my main objective, the HMS _Orlando._ The man asked for Gemma's name and I felt jealousy course through my veins. I was so very close to her, maybe if I just waited until she was alone, I could speak to her. No. keeping my distance was key. I turned to look one last time and see her stand as well and yell out "Miss Felicity Worthington of Mayfair."

I laugh again and think 'go Gemma!" and then watch as the three of them scurry, laughing very unladylike and taking refuge behind a row of hedges. I go to stand in line for the ship, silently dreading it but knowing that it will keep Gemma safe.

I wait and wait and just as soon as I finish shaking hands with the captain and sealing my fate, I hear a familiar voice. "Excuse me, sir. Might I have a word?" Earning a few curious stares, I can't help myself and go wit her. "Are you going to sea?" as much as I wished it wasn't true, I nod ans reply "The HMS _Orlando. _It leaves from Bristol in six weeks' time, and I shall be on it."

She looks as if she might be sick "But...a sailor? You told me you didn't care for the sea,"

"If the sea is all there is, it will suffice." I answer, thinking _how stupid can I be? There is so much else I could do...no I musn't be near her. _I pull my red kerchief out of my pocket and think of it as the signal we used to use when we needed to speak to each other. I press it to my neck as she whispers "Kartik, what has happened? When I left you in London, you pledged your loyalty to me and to the alliance."

"That person doesn't exist any longer," I answer thinking of Amar.

"Has this anything to do with the Rakshana? What of all your talk of destiny and—"

"I know longer believe in destiny." I reply, I know for sure that my voice is betraying my lie. "And if you recall, I am also not a member in good standing of the Rakshana. I am a man without a place, and the sea will suit me fine." Ugh, another lie.

"Why do you not come with me into the the realms?" She asks, I have often wished to see the realms but I know I shouldn't. I make my decision then "I'll not see the realms. Not ever."

"But why not?"so many answers to that question

"I have my reasons." I say avoiding her penetrating green eyes.

"Then tell me what they are." It sounds more like a demand

"They are my reasons, and mine alone." I snap more harshly than intended. I rip the kerchief in two and place half in her small gloved hand. "Here, take it. Something to remember me by." I swallow a lump in my throat and watch her stare at it. I know she is about to cry but she surprises me by holding it tight and snapping at me "You shall make a fine sailor." With that, she walks away, until all I see in the crowd of fairgoers is that lovely head of red curls, then even that is gone and I am sure that that is the last time I will ever see her.


End file.
